ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Metroid media
|alt=Boxes of the Metroid games, plus a Samus bobblehead figurine, and a T-shirt in its package.]] ''Metroid is a video game series published by Nintendo and primarily produced by the company's first-party developers, though second-party Fuse Games and third-party Team Ninja have also developed for the series. It debuted in Japan with on August 6, 1986, and was later released in North America (August 1987) and PAL regions (January 15, 1988). All Metroid video games have been developed exclusively for Nintendo video game consoles and handhelds, dating from the Nintendo Entertainment System to the current generation of video game consoles. The franchise consists of eleven video games, the latest of which released in 2017. Comics, manga adaptations ,and soundtracks have also been released. The series revolves around Samus Aran, a bounty hunter who protects the galaxy from the Space Pirates and their attempts to harness the power of fictional organisms, especially the eponymous Metroids. The series' gameplay contains elements from shooter, platforming, and adventure games. It is known for its non-linear progression and solitary exploration. The 2D Metroid games are side-scrollers, and the 3D Metroid Prime series gives the player a first-person perspective, while Other M is a third-person shooter with the ability to switch to first-person view. Metroid is one of Nintendo's most successful franchises, with over 17 million copies sold by September 2012. The games have received varying levels of critical acclaim. Video games ''Metroid'' series |NA|August 15, 1987|PAL|January 15, 1988 }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 1986 – Famicom Disk System 1987 – Nintendo Entertainment System 2004 – Game Boy Advance 2007 – Wii Virtual Console |platform= |notes=* First Metroid game. * Released in Japan for the Famicom Disk System, with a three-slot save system; internationally released as a Nintendo Entertainment System cartridge with a password system to continue progress. * Remade for the GBA as Metroid: Zero Mission. * Also an unlockable game by connecting Metroid Fusion to Metroid Prime using the Nintendo GameCube Game Boy Advance Cable, or finishing Metroid: Zero Mission. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 1991 – Game Boy |platform= |notes= * First handheld Metroid title. * A special color palette used for the game was added to the Game Boy Color hardware. * Nintendo considered a remake for the Game Boy Advance. * Remade for the 3DS as Metroid: Samus Returns. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 1994 – Super Nintendo Entertainment System 2007 – Wii Virtual Console 2013 – Wii U Virtual Console 2016 - 3DS Virtual Console (New Nintendo 3DS model only) |platform= |notes=* Re-released for download over the Nintendo Power system in Japan. * Also a trial game available in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which uses Virtual Console technology to emulate older hardware and have time constraints. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2002 – Game Boy Advance 2011 – 3DS Virtual Console 2014 – Wii U Virtual Console |platform= |notes= *Japanese version had adjustable difficulty levels, international versions featured a single difficulty. * Released simultaneously with Metroid Prime in North America. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2004 – Game Boy Advance |platform= |notes= *Remake of Metroid, with improved graphics, new gameplay features and areas to explore; also has the original game as an unlockable extra. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2010 – Wii |platform= |notes= * Developed by Team Ninja. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2017 – Nintendo 3DS |platform= |notes= *Remake of Metroid II: Return of Samus. }} }} ''Metroid Prime'' series |canceled= |refs= |release= 2002 – GameCube 2009 – Wii |platform= |notes= *First 3D game in the series. * Gameplay tweaks were added to the PAL, Japanese and Player's Choice versions. * Re-released for the Wii in the New Play Control! series of GameCube remakes in Japan and as part of Metroid Prime: Trilogy internationally. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2004 – GameCube 2009 – Wii |platform= |notes= *Known in Japan as * First game in the series with a multiplayer mode. * The PAL version lacks the standard 50 Hz mode and offers 60 Hz only. * Re-released for the Wii in the New Play Control! series of GameCube remakes in Japan and as part of Metroid Prime: Trilogy internationally. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2005 – Nintendo DS |platform= |notes=* Remake of Metroid Prime in pinball form. * Bundled along with the Nintendo DS Rumble Pak. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2006 – Nintendo DS |platform= |notes= * Preceded by Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt, which was a multiplayer demo included as a pack-in title with the launch of the original Nintendo DS in all regions except Japan. * First game in the series with online multiplayer. * First Nintendo DS game to allow voice chat between players over the internet. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2007 – Wii |platform= |notes=* The first Metroid game for the Wii. * First game in the series to include a preview accessible online via a console. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2009 – Wii |platform= |notes=* Contains Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2 and Metroid Prime 3, all with Wii Remote controls. }} |canceled= |refs= |release= 2016 - Nintendo 3DS |platform= |notes=* The first Metroid game for the Nintendo 3DS. * Contains a game titled Metroid Prime: Blast Ball, a soccer-themed multiplayer minigame. }} |platform= |notes=* The first Metroid game for the Nintendo Switch. }} }} Soundtracks Printed media Comic books Manga Notes References External links * [http://www.metroid.com Official Metroid website] * [https://web.archive.org/web/20110308021211/http://www.metroid-database.com/manga/listing.php Metroid Comics and Manga at the Metroid Database] Category:Metroid Metroid media Metroid